lainitaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jael
Jael is the younger brother of seraph emperor Joram, and thus the uncle of Akiva, Hazael, and Liraz. Appearance Jael has a gruesome scar disfiguring his face that we later learn was given to him by Akiva's mother Festival. The scar runs from the top of his head and down the center of his face before stopping just before his throat. Personality Jael is without a doubt a truly heartless man; calculating and cold-hearted, he has no qualms about torture or murder, and prefers to come to such resolutions in order to yank information from his enemies or simply humiliate them. Like his brother Joram, Jael is a known womanizer who does not have a single thought of consideration for his many conquests. However, unlike Joram, Jael is better with noticing oddities with situations, he is the only one who questioned why Festival allowed herself to become a concubine since she is surely capable of killing the siblings. After Festival permanently scarred Jael's face, Joram was displeased with Jael's hideous appearance and coldly ordered the brother to only converse with him when necessary. This rude action festered deep resentment towards Joram and the Stelians for years. There is a definite sense of entitlement with Jael who believes the Dominion, Second Legion, and Misbegotten should follow his every whim and command because he is the strongest angel and helped give them life. After Joram is murdered by Akiva, Jael wastes no time in taking command and murdering the servants and Joram's only approved heir, Japeth, who witness his betrayal. Background Jael has lived a majority of his life living in the shadow of his powerful brother, the emperor, Joram. While Joram was famously known throughout the realms for his anger, Jael was known for his sufficient combat prowlness and coolness. The younger sibling disliked being the elder's underling but chose to follow Joram's direct orders. Plot ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' When Akiva heads to the battlefield with his siblings, they meet with Jael who hints at a new war his brother is about to start. After some veiled threats, they part ways, but Jael appears again after an attack from Ziri's squad. When he sees the thurible that the chimaera is carrying, he knows that there is a new resurrectionist and proceeds to try and get the information from Ziri. Jael tortures the Kirin by cutting his hands and a smile onto his face. He even goes as far as shoving the ashes of Ziri's dead comrades into his mouth before Akiva uses magic to help the chimaera escape. When Jael appears again, it is because his soldiers have found a strange creature: the Fallen Razgut. Through Razgut, Jael learns all about Karou who is helping the chimaera and about the portal to the human world. At this point, he decides that he will take over control of the empire and invade the human world for a new war. He takes the opportunity to start his plan after Akiva unknowingly helps him with Joram's assassination. Jael then proceeds to kill his nephew Japheth in order to become the new emperor. Relationships ... Memorable Quotes ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' *"Beast's Bane, spouting beast myths. Do you talk to the monsters before you kill them?" - pg. 186 *"You were a test, and you passed, gloriously, and I suppose there's no argument to be made against you now. Pity. One does so hate to be wrong about these things." - pg. 187 Gallery ... Trivia •"Jael" is another way to write "Yael", which means "Ibex/Capra" - a mountain goat indigenous to the middle east area and particularly Israel and its surroundings. References ... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seraphim Category:Dominion Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters